la hija del molinero
by karin uchihaa
Summary: Un padre fanfarrón y mentiroso; un rey que sólo desea ser más rico; una joven que promete lo que no puede cumplir; un duende Que puede conceder deseos extraordinarios pero exige a cambio la vida de un inocente todo estos personajes se hacen presentes en esta historia es una adaptacion UA - one-shot


los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto

y la historia es propiedad de los hermanos grimm, yo solo hago esta adaptación sin fines de lucro

* * *

Erase una vez un molinero muy pobre que tenía una hermosa hija llamada Karin. Una mañana, el molinero partió hacia el pueblo para vender su harina.

Pero en el camino se encontró con el rey sasuke y, queriendo darse importancia, le dijo que su hija sabía hilar tan bien que era capaz de convertir la paja en oro.

– Esa sí es una valiosa habilidad –le dijo el rey–. Un arte que yo aprecio. Si tu hija es tan lista como dices, tráela a palacio mañana mismo. Quiero comprobar si lo que dices es cierto.

La muchacha, en efecto, fue llevada ante el rey. Éste la metió en una habitación llena de hierba seca. Enseguida, mandó que le alcanzaran una rueca y unos carreteles.

– Trabaja durante toda la noche. Si a primera hora de la mañana no has convertido en oro esa paja, morirás –le ordenó su majestad.

Una vez dicho esto, cerró con llave la habitación y la muchacha se quedó sola

La pobre hija del molinero se sentó sin saber qué hacer. No tenía la menor idea de cómo transformar en oro aquella paja y cada vez tenía más y más miedo. De pronto, se sintió tan desgraciada que comenzó a llorar. De repente, como de la nada, se abrió la puerta y apareció por ella un hombrecillo en medio de la habitación y le dijo:

– Buenas noches, molinera, ¿por qué lloras?

– ¡Oh! –exclamó la muchacha, sobresaltándose. Tengo que convertir en oro esta hierba seca y no sé cómo hacerlo.

– Si yo lo hago por ti, ¿qué me darías? –preguntó el duende.

– Mi collar –replicó la chica.

El hombrecillo aceptó el collar y se sentó junto a la rueca. La hizo girar tres veces ¡zip, zip, zip! y a la tercera vuelta sacó un ovillo de oro. Colocó otro carrete y ¡zip, zip, zip! un nuevo ovillo de hilo de oro saltó de la rueca. Y así, repitió la misma operación una y otra vez hasta que, cerca del alba, no quedaba ni una sola brizna de paja y la habitación estaba llena de ovillos de oro.

En cuanto salió el sol, el rey apareció por la puerta. Al ver tanto oro se quedó asombrado y muy complacido, aunque aquello sólo sirviera para que deseara más.

Llevó a Karin a una sala mucho más grande que la primera y le dijo que, si en algo apreciaba su vida, estuviera tejiendo hasta la mañana siguiente para convertir en oro toda aquella hierba seca. Y, dicho esto, volvió a encerrar a la molinera. La muchacha desesperada, se echó a llorar.

Pero volvió a abrirse la puerta, como el día anterior, y por ella apareció de nuevo el mismo hombrecillo.

– ¿Qué me darás si convierto en oro esta paja?

– El anillo que llevo en el dedo –respondió la muchacha.

El duendecillo tomó la sortija y se puso a tejer. Al romper el día, había transformado en relumbrante oro toda aquella paja.

Al ver el oro, el rey sintió un regocijo más allá, de toda mesura y contención, mas su avaricia seguía sin verse satisfecha, de modo que llevó a la hija del molinero a una habitación más grande aún que la anterior y le exigió:

– Teje durante toda la noche y convierte esta paja en oro. Si en esta ocasión también lo logras, te convertiré en mi esposa.

"No es más que la hija de un molinero, es cierto", se decía sasuke, "pero no encontraría una esposa más rica aunque buscase por todo el mundo".

Esa noche, al quedarse a solas la muchacha, el hombrecillo apareció por tercera vez.

– ¿Qué me darás si vuelvo a convertir esta paja en oro?

– No tengo nada que darte –contestó la muchacha.

– Entonces, prométeme que cuando seas reina me entregarás a tu primer hijo.

"Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir antes de que eso suceda", pensó la hija del molinero. Así pues, prometió al duende darle lo que le pedía y éste se puso ahilar una vez más, convirtiendo en oro toda la paja de aquella habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, el rey, al encontrarlo todo tal como deseaba, se desposó con la hija del molinero.

Al cabo de un año, la reina dio a luz un precioso hijo, sin acordarse siquiera del hombrecillo que había salvado su vida. Sin embargo, un día, el se presento ante ella.

– Vengo a buscar lo que me prometiste.

La reina ofreció, a cambio de la vida de su hijo, todas las riquezas de su reino, pero el duende no aceptaba el trato. Más, cuando la reina comenzó a llorar, el hombrecillo dijo:

– De acuerdo, te doy tres días para descubrir mi nombre.

Si antes de cumplido el plazo, lo averiguas, puedes quedarte con tu hijo.

La reina recopiló cuantos nombres pudo recordar y mensajeros a todos los rincones del reino en busca de cualquier nombre que pudiera oír.

Al día siguiente, cuando apareció el hombrecillo, le recitó toda una retahíla de nombres comenzando por los de Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar.

Pero a cada nombre que pronunciaba, el hombrecillo replicaba:

– No, no es ese mi nombre.

La reina mandó preguntar entonces por todos los nombres de la comarca y obtuvo una lista de los más extraordinarios y desconocidos, una lista que recitó al hombrecillo cuando éste apareció al día siguiente.

– ¿Es quizás tu nombre Pasicorto? ¿Y Paticojo? ¿No será Patizambo?

Pero el duende siempre replicaba lo mismo:

– No, no es ese mi nombre, La noche anterior al tercer día, la reina se encaminó sola hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Al llegar a la colina, donde los zorros y las liebres se dan las buenas noches, vio el resplandor del fuego. Enfrente de una casita muy pequeña ardía una hoguera y alrededor de ella se encontraba el hombrecillo. Saltaba sobre una pierna y cantaba Lo siguiente

– Si hoy salto, mañana danzaré

Pues de palacio al niño me traeré.

Acudo ante la reina y lo reclamo,

Ella ignora que orochimaru me llame.

Podéis imaginar la alegría de la reina al oír el nombre del duende. Al tercer día, cuando éste se presentó ante ella, le preguntó:

– Muy bien, majestad, ¿cómo me llamo?

– ¿Os llamáis Conrado? –dijo con tono de satisfacción la reina.

– No –respondió el duende.

– ¿Y Enrique? –se burló su majestad.

– No.

Y cada vez que decía "no", el hombrecillo se frotaba las manos, se reía y saltaba en un pie.

Hasta que finalmente la reina Karin le preguntó.

– ¿No será, acaso, vuestro nombre orochimaru?

Al escuchar el nombre, el duende gritó de rabia. En su furia dio una patada tan fuerte en el suelo que hundió la pierna derecha hasta la cintura. Trató de salir tirando de la pierna izquierda, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se partió en dos.

Y así, la hija del molinero vivió feliz para siempre y nunca más volvió a ver al enano saltarín


End file.
